


Making A Human Friend

by PC_The_Unicorn



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, One Shot, Owl House AU, implied Lumity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PC_The_Unicorn/pseuds/PC_The_Unicorn
Summary: When traveling to the human world in secret to get her hands on the newest Azura book, Amity meets an energetic human girl who seems to share her love for the series.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 20
Kudos: 277





	Making A Human Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea for this AU came to me a few weeks ago and I knew I absolutely had to make it into a fanfiction. The story went through a lot of changes with the original concept of the AU being that Luz never ends up going to the Boiling Isles but still meet Amity when she traveled to the human world. However, I realized it would be even more fun if I had it in which Amity met Luz before she traveled to the Boiling Isle's since it would change their dynamic in the show and offer some fun possibilities Special thanks to @thisbelongsto-nohbodys on Tumblr looking over the story and offering suggestions for the story. If you want great Lumity content, I highly recommend going to his blog.

Amidst the organized bedroom where a bed was perfectly made, not a speck of dust to be seen on bookshelves and Emperor Coven posters plastered on the walls, Amity Blight hummed thoughtfully in the middle of the room with a large cauldron bubbling with purple goo as she scanned the pages of the textbook Guide to creating an Abomination. According to the directions she has been following, adding crushed up silkworms would help bind the abomination together yet Amity couldn’t help but question how that could be. After all, spider silk was much stronger than that of a silkworm, so shouldn’t that prove a better solution to keeping the abomination shape stuck together? To test that out, she grabbed a nearby container that held large clumps of spider webs and emptied its contents into the cauldron. Once the spider web disintegrated into the vile, Amity took a step back to take the next step.

“Abomination,” Amity announced clearly and properly. “Rise.” 

Slowly from the cauldron, the purple and black ooze rose as it struggled to form a shape before transforming into something similar of a humanoid figure with wide bulky arms that each had 4 fingers, a wide-open mouth, and three eyes, one on its left and two placed vertically on the right side.

Amity examined the abomination from where she stood. It certainly looked less lumpy than when it was made with silkworms’ silk with it now having a smoother surface. Yet its flexibility still needed to be tested. “Abomination, step out of your cauldron and do an elegant twirl.”

Gripping the side of the cauldron, the abomination pushed itself from his confinements as he stood in front of Amity and executed a twirl. Despite his bulky physique, the abomination was able to perform it with more grace and elegance than one made with silkworms silk.

Amity smirked. “Professor Bomination will no doubt be eager to learn of my discovery about how spider webs and will shower me with praise of how brilliant I am.”

“Yeah, there’s nothing more brilliant than creating a walking talking sludge of goo,” A familiar voice teased.

Amity scowled as she turned around to see that her older siblings, Emira and Edric, hanging in the doorway of her bedroom as they smiled smugly at her.

“Come now Ed,” Emira playfully chided. “It’s not Mittens fault that she has to make a friend.”

Amity scowl turned into a smirk. They weren’t the only ones in the family who could trash talk. “Well, at least I can make an abomination. You two barely managed to pass your abomination class.”

Edric waved his hand dismissively. “Please, abomination magic isn’t that great, especially compared to illusion magic.

“Yeah,” Emira added. “For instance, can abomination magic do this?” Raising her hand, she draws light blue circle in the air before pushing it outward with a perfect illusion of Amity appearing and landing on the floor.

“Abomination magic is lame!” Amity illusion shouted mockingly. “Illusions are way more fun and takes much more skill than creating a walking goo monster! I’m also a know it all and my older siblings are so much cooler than me!”

As the illusions disappeared and her siblings laughed at their joke Amity rolled her eyes. You’d think they would get some new material of making fun of her instead of making an illusion of herself for the tenth time. “Did you two need something, or did you just want to waste my time by making fun of me.”

Eric scratched his chin thoughtfully. “Well while it would be fun to make fun of you some more, we have something a bit more entertaining planned. Though I’m not sure if you would have any interest.” Ed replied.

“Now wait a second Ed,” Emira added. “Maybe Mittens here can be cool enough to hang out with us for once.”

The twins were able to keep their composure after that idea…for about five seconds before both cracked up in laughter at such a notion.

Amity growled. “Did you two seriously interrupt my study for abomination class to insult me?”

“Yep.” The twins said in unison.

In response, Amity lifted a finger and drew a yellow circle in the air that enveloped the door in yellow light with it slamming itself in shut in her sibling's faces. Even with the door closed, she could somewhat hear them say how she doesn’t know how to have fun and was such a buzzkill until they faded away. Once the voices were gone, Amity rushed to her window and she waited until she saw her siblings flying away on their broomsticks which caused her to smile.

“Perfect,” Amity said. “Those two will no doubt be gone for the next couple of hours, which will give me plenty of time to do what I want to do next. Abomination, go back into your cauldron and cower.” While the abomination let out a moan of as it placed itself back into the cauldron and reverted to its original goo form, Amity quickly changed into a more casual attire consisting of a black shirt, purple jeans, black heels with moon crescent gold buckles and a purple purse. Once her appearance satisfied her, she grabbed a small test tube and dipped it into the abomination sludge until its content was filled before sealing it up and placing it within her purse as she exited her bedroom out into the hallway. Taking a left, she walked toward the wooden door at the end of the hall where the Blight family kept all the magical artifacts they’ve collected over the decades. The room was magically sealed so that it wouldn’t open to anyone without possession of the key, which was impossible since it was hidden on an astral plane only their mother could access. It was made explicitly clear to them that they wouldn’t be allowed in the room until they graduated from Hexside, but that never stopped Emira and Edric from trying to break into the room for years with no success. Yet while their tactics involved lockpicking, explosions and brute force, Amity discovered a solution that the two of them never would have thought of due to their lack of skill in said area. Kneeling before the door, Amity pulled out the vial containing abomination sludge and poured it under the small crack beneath the door until it was fully on the other side.

“Rise abomination” Amity instructed as she could see the sludge take shape with just the small legs being visible. “Now open the door.”

Standing back up, she waited a few seconds before hearing the all but too familiar clicking of the door as it opened up revealing a room that was bigger on the inside than it appeared on the outside of the manor with it being illuminated by an unknown source. Bookshelves filled to the brim covered against the wall with pedestals of various magical artifacts such as wands, orbs, and more dotted around the room. She couldn’t help but smirk at how Ed and Em would react to this. “Wouldn’t think abomination magic is lame now, would you?” Stepping inside, the room Amity ordered her abomination to cower into her vial as she closed the door behind her and headed toward the only artifact she ever dared touch; the Serpent Key. It was a dark green wooden key with black carvings on it with a handle that seemed to have the pupil of a snake. The Serpent Key was a dimensional key that witches and wizards would use whenever they desired to travel to the human world. While the keys were outlawed, a few still existed in the world with the Blight family possessing one of them. As she picked up the key, she imagined the place she desired to go with the key flying out of her hand and started transforming into a large rectangular door that matched the color scheme of the door with the large eye staring at her. With the door opening up revealing nothing but a white light, Amity couldn’t help but think about how this came to be when she first discovered Azura all those weeks ago as she headed into the white light.

…

She first came across the Azura series when she stumbled upon the first book in the series when browsing the shelves of the library for a new book to read. Now you’d think it would be weird that a witch-like herself would end up loving a series about a witch living in a fantasy world who casts magic. After all, that’s the life she wakes up to every day. But she couldn’t help but love the book for its creative world, thrilling adventures and amazing characters. Though the character she admired the most was the titled character herself, Azhura. She was basically everything that Amity herself wanted to be. A noble and talented witch who could conquer any trial and never give up no matter how much adversity she faced. After taking two weeks to read the book, desired a craving to read more of the series, yet the library didn’t have any of its sequels.

She racked her brain for days on how she could she get her hands on more of the books until it occurred to her that her family would no doubt have a dimensional key in the magical artifact room. While she has long since theorized that getting an abomination to open the door on the other side would probably work, she never had a strong enough desire to try it out. And she certainly wouldn’t tell that theory to Ed and Em since she didn’t want to begin to imagine the chaos they would cause if they got their hands on some of the magical items. So, one day, when she knew her family would be gone for a couple of hours, she enacted her plan and was able to get her hand on the key. According to what she read about them, one only needed to imagine the place they desire to go and the key would open up a door to that location. Even if you didn’t know the specific location, as long as you were clear about where you wanted to go, you would be at your destination without fail. So, she simply imagined a secluded spot that no one would see the portal while being near to a place that sold the Azura series. Sure enough, the key followed her instructions as she emerged into an alleyway of the human world. On her first excursion, Amity was amazed over how different it was from the Boiling Isles. No giant bones that pierced the sky, everyone looked ordinary instead of having an eyeball for head or wings for ears and they weren’t any goblins looting people of valuables.

She soon found the bookstore soon enough and was luckily able to purchase all of the Azura books that were published at the time due to transforming regular paper into the green paper currency that humans called dollars. The newest book came out two weeks ago but was unable to buy it at the time due to being busy with various things. Luckily, however, that was about to change.

…

Opening the door of a small but quaint stone bricked building with the bells on the door chime, she was met with the all too familiar smell of shelved books and freshly baked pastries with the store appearing to be seemingly empty except for the bookstore owner Ms. Cheng; who was currently wiping down the counter. Though she looked up from the counter and greeted Amity with a smile as she approached the counter.

“Welcome back Amity! When you weren’t here for the new Azura book release and didn’t show up later that week, I thought something terrible happened to you!”

Amity chuckled. “Nah, I just got busy with stuff at school and haven’t gotten a chance to come by. Though are there still copies available?”

“Why of course! Just check the fantasy section and you’ll find them down the line.”

“Thanks Ms. Cheng!”

As Amity made her way toward the fantasy section that was at the back of the store, her excitement could no longer be concealed as she felt herself grinning from ear to ear. She honestly had no idea what to expect from the new Azura book thanks to not having to worry about spoilers when she was in the boiling isles. She wondered if her theory about the staff Azura wields belonging to her mother would turn out to be true since the last book seems to have been hinting at it heavily. Amity was so caught up in her thoughts however, that she didn’t notice a body lying across the aisle until she tripped over it and fell onto the carpeted floor. As she let out a groan, a voice began talking quickly.

“Oh my gosh! Are you okay? I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to get in your way! Here, let me help you out.”

Amity turned around to see that the voice belonged to a girl about her age with tan skin, dark brownish-red hair, and hazel-brown eyes as she reached out her hand. Her clothing consisted of a pair of black earrings, a white and purple hoodie with cat ears attached to the hood, short jean-shorts, dark gray leggings, and a pair of white slip-on shoes. Amity batted the hand away as she picked herself up.

“I’d be fine if you weren’t laying on the floor and served as a tripping hazard.” Amity retorted. “Now if you excuse me, I have something to take care of.”

Without another word, Amity continued down the aisle only for footsteps to trail behind her.

“I’m really sorry about that. It’s just that no one else was here and something like that never happened before. The girl rambled. “Plus, when I get super engrossed into a book, my surroundings pretty much become invisible.”

Amity rolled her eyes. Were all human girls this chatty and oblivious to the fact of when someone didn’t wish to talk to them. She honestly wasn’t sure since she never bothered talking to anyone besides Ms. Cheng. When she didn’t respond however, the girl quickly stepped in front of her and reached out her hand.

“My name is Luz by the way,” The girl announced excitedly. “Luz Noceda. What’s your name?”

“None of your concern,” Amity said as she refused the handshake and walked past her. “Look, if you don’t mind, I’m here to get my hands on a book I haven’t gotten a chance to read and I’d rather not deal with any unnecessary distractions since I’m on a time limit.”

“Oh,” Luz said sadly. “Okay, I’ll leave you to it.” 

As Amity left her behind, she couldn’t help but frown a bit. Maybe she was being unnecessarily mean. After all, she did take the time to apologize and even offered to help her out when she fell. Plus, she knew from personal experience how easy it was to become oblivious to the world around you when you became engrossed in a good book.

Sighing, Amity stopped and turned back to Luz. “Look, I’m…sorry about how I acted. My name is Amity.”

Luz's downturned smile flipped upside down at Amity talking to her. “Amity? Wow! That’s such a cool name!”

Amity cheeks flushed as she glanced away from Luz due to the compliment taking her by surprise. While she was used to compliments about her magical knowledge and skills, it was the first time someone has complimented her about her name. “Um, thanks.”

Amity continued walking down the aisle with Luz once more catching up with her.

“So, what book are you here to buy? Fantasy Sanctuary? Jerry Plotter? Apollo Goose? I love all types of fiction but I’m specifically a high fantasy kind of gal. I mean, who doesn’t love a story with dragons, magic, and adventure while freeing the land of tyranny. Though you seem to be more into the supernatural that involves ghosts and werewolves. By the way, I love your shoes, the moon crescent buckles are adorable!”

As Luz rambled on, Amity was thrown off guard by Luz's enthusiastic chattiness. It was clear that she had a passion for books and loved talking about them, something Amity herself couldn’t’ do with the Azura books back home. Though before she could even make a response to any of her questions or statements, she unintentionally answered Luz's question when she saw that she has gotten to the section of the aisle that contained the Azura books and found herself smiling over them, something that Luz noticed.

“Oh my gosh!” Luz screamed. “You read the Azura books? I love those books!”

Amity stared at Luz in shock. “You do?”

“Of course! What’s not to love about the series? The world is amazing, the adventures are thrilling and Azura is like the coolest character ever! She’s a noble and courageous character who never gives up no matter how much adversity she faces and kicks major butt! I wish I was as cool as her!”

“I know right?” Amity replied. “I also love how incredibly clever she is! When she was able to trick the riddle king of Riddlelandia with a riddle that was just a joke, I was amazed by it!”

“Don’t forget about the time she was able to deduce that her drink was laced with eternal sleeping powder due to noticing that the beverage was a darker shade of blue than it normally is.”

“Um, how could I forget that? It was only one of the coolest moments of the book! Seriously, I want to be as amazing of a witch as Azura one day.”

“Huh?”

Amity's eyes bulged as she realized what she said while noticing Luz confused face. She became so engrossed in the conversation that she slipped up. “Um, I mean, I want to be an amazing person like Azura one day! I'm Not a witch since magic doesn't exist! That’d be crazy! Heh.”

Luz's expression turned into that of anguish as she let out a groan. “Ugh, I know! Can you imagine how cool it would be to live in a world like Azhura’s with fantastical creatures and magic?”

Amity chuckled nervously. “Yeah, that certainly would be amazing.”

“So I’m guessing the book you’re here to pick up is the newest Azura book?” Luz asked.

“Yeah, I got super busy with school and home life, but I was finally able to get some free time to finally make it over here.”

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here before,” Luz commented. “Where do you go to school?”

“I, oh, um,” Amity stuttered. She has never been in this long of a conversation with a human before nor ever been asked such a question. So she never bothered coming up with a cover story in the off chance something like this happened. “I go to school on the other side of town. You know, the one with the bell and the…classrooms.”

“Do you mean Westside?”

“Yep! Good old Westside!”

Not seeming to realize that Amity was lying, Luz continued the conversation. “Cool! I go to Tiger High on the east side of town. Though I’m glad school almost over and summer break is next week.”

“Yeah, summer break certainly can’t get here soon enough,” Amity replied. Though ironically, while Luz would be enjoying her summer break soon enough, she would still be attending Hexside on the Boiling Isles, which was a bummer since she found herself enjoying Luz company. With how cool Luz was, she just felt even more guilty over how she lashed out “Hey, so I’m still sorry about how I acted originally, how about I get us some tea and we can talk some more while sitting down.”

“Oh, you don’t need to do that,” Luz explained. “Again, it was my fault for just lying on the floor.”

“Nonsense, it’s the least I can do,” Amity insisted. “Especially for a fellow Azura fan.”

“Well if you insist, I guess a free beverage sounds good to me.

“Excellent!”

…

“And then, everyone acted all scared just because I was trying to be anatomically correct by having it in which my griffon statue spit out live spiders!”

Amity couldn’t help but burst out laughing over the spider griffon incident at her school. She honestly didn’t know what was funnier. The fact that Luz wasn’t fazed by the spiders while everyone else freaked out or the fact that Luz was anatomically correct since griffons did puke spiders. What started off as a simple chat ended up spiraling into a conversation almost three hours long as the two rambled on about, Azhura, homelife and their lives at school. Though for the last part, Amity always had to be careful not to bring up the magical aspects of Hexisde. Weirdly, Luz reminded her of her siblings since from everything she told her about the things she has done, it was clear that she was far from being the perfect student and goofed around a lot. Yet unlike Ed and Em, Luz antics seem to stem more from a creative place rather than a mischievous one with Luz just having a very creative outlook on the world.

“By the way, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you carrying a briefcase?” 

Amity raised an eyebrow before looking down and realizing that the aforementioned briefcase Luz was talking about was the serpent key door that was currently collapsed into something akin to the briefcase.

“Oh, you know, just…human stuff.” Amity winced over what she said. Why was she so bad at lying? Her siblings made it look effortless, yet she kept on stumbling. Luckily for her, Luz didn’t seem to pick up on her lying as she simply let out a chuckle. That chuckle however stopped when Amity noticed what time it was and stood up in alarm. “Oh my god! I can’t believe it’s almost 7 pm!”

Luz glanced at the clock and let out a whistle. “Oh wow, we’ve been talking for a while. Though I guess time flies by when you’re having fun.” When she turned back to Amity though, she was hastily cleaning off the table with her purse back on. “Whoa, are you okay?”

“No!” Amity yelled as she put the last thing back into her purse and grabbed the briefcase. “I have to get back home at a certain time otherwise I’m in huge trouble. Sorry for the run but I have to leave now!”

Before she knew it, Amity was already out the door before Luz could utter a single word. As she processed over what just happened, she glanced down and noticed that Amity didn’t take the Azura book she purchased. Grabbing it, Luz ran out of the store in search of Amity only for her to be nowhere in sight. It was almost as if she disappeared like magic.

“Where did she go?”

….

Cracking open the door a bit only to be met by silence, Amity breathed out a sigh of relief as she exited the room and went back into her bedroom. She didn’t even want to imagine how much trouble she would have gotten if it was discovered that she broke into the artifact room. This was never a problem for her before since she would be on earth for no more than 10 minutes and with no one none the wiser about what she has done. She didn’t intend her conversation with Luz to go on as long as it did but before she knew what was happening, they were laughing like they’ve been friends for years. She hasn’t had that much genuine fun with someone in years. Not since she used to hang out with Willow. Shaking the sad memory out of her head, she sat down her bed and tried to look on the bright side of the situation. She still made it home without even knowing, she met someone as passionate about Azura as her and even better, she had the newest Azura book to add to her collection. However, when she checked her purse, she realized that said book wasn’t in it.

“What the? But, I know I bought the bo-“Before she could finish the sentence, Amity remembered seeing the book on the table as she left and let out a groan while collapsing on her bed. She couldn’t believe she left the book at the store! There was no way she could go back now since her family would no doubt be back home soon and her schedule for the next couple of weeks were going to be far to busy to sneak off to the human world again. After waiting so long to get her hand on the book she was going to have to wait even longer! This was the worse!

…And yet, she found her frown turning into a smile as she thought about all the fun she had with Luz and how the prospect of meeting her again excited her.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! As much as I would LOVE to turn this into a full-on Multi-Chapter series, I simply don't have the time to dedicate myself to that and I would hate making you guys wait 2-3 months for a new chapter. Plus, there are a lot of other fanfics I want to make. However, if anyone ever wanted to make their own fanfic continuation of this AU or put their own spin on it, I'd be honored if you did so! You find me on Tumblr @pc-the-unicorn


End file.
